dickerhorstfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sorry not sorry
Nach den Ereignissen in Bloodmoon landete Baby allein Tokyo. Ryo rief ihn an um zu klären, wie es weiter gehen würde.... ___ Ryo zog tief an seiner Zigarette, atmete dann langsam wieder aus. Er sah zum Himmel hinauf. In Kyoto sah man viel mehr Sterne als in Tokyo. In ca. 45 Minuten würde die Sonne aufgehen. Nach ihrer Ankunft in Kyoto war der Rest der Nacht eher ereignislos verlaufen. Hijikata hatte Kaede vom Bahnhof abgeholt. Er hatte ihnen in dem Haus, in dem Kaji schlief, für den Tag ein Zimmer zur Verfügung gestellt. Es war groß genug, dass sie zu dritt Platz hatten. Tenshi schlief bei seinem Vater. Jin und Kaede hatten sich bereits hingelegt. Alle waren ziemlich platt von den letzten Ereignissen. Auch Ryo fühlte sich ziemlich erschöpft. Aber nur körperlich. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es auf Hochtouren. Er saß in dem kleinen Innenhof des Hauses, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt. Innerlich fühlte er sich unruhig. Es war mal wieder gut gegangen. Aber etwas war anders als die letzten Male. Sie waren nicht zusammen. Einer fehlte. Jiro. Er war in Tokyo. Allein. Auch wenn Ryo sich oft Ruhe nach solchen Ereignissen wünschte, wusste er doch tief in seinem Inneren, das es gut war, wenn die Anderen noch da waren. Er wusste nicht, ob es Jiro genauso ging. Beim Gedanken an Jiro spürte Ryo wieder diesen Stich in seiner Magengegend. Er war nicht mehr so stark wie noch vor ein paar Stunden, aber er war da. Er zog wieder an seiner Zigarette und schloss die Augen. Doch er öffnete sie schnell wieder, denn die Bilder, die vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchten, wollte er nicht sehen. Er seufzte. Dann zog er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Die Sorgen konnte er noch weniger abschalten, als die Wut, die immer noch leicht in seinem Inneren herrschte. Er drückte die Zigarette aus und wählte Jiros Nummer. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Jiro an sein Telefon ging. Er krächzte zunächst, räusperte sich und sprach dann hastig und etwas heiser, als er seine Stimme wieder erlangt hatte: "Ryo! Alles okay?" „Hey..ja alles okay. Wollte nur noch mal nach hören, ob bei dir alles in Ordnung ist.“ "Ja klar..." antwortete er etwas zögerlich. "Wie geht es den anderen? Sind alle okay?" Ryo bezweifelte stark, dass bei Jiro alles in Ordnung war, aber er hatte auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass er Ryo ehrlich sagen würde, wie es ihm tatsächlich ging. Stattdessen fragte er lieber nach den Anderen. "Ja alle sind okay, frisch geduscht und versorgt. Hijikata hat uns alles gegeben, was wir brauchen. Wir schlafen heute in dem Hause, in dem auch Kaji schläft. Tenshi war erst ein wenig aufgelöst, weil....wir so aussahen, wie wir aussahen. Aber er hat sich schnell wieder beruhigt. Aber erst, als er sicher wusste, dass es auch dir einigermaßen gut geht." Er hielt kurz inne. "Wenn wir das nächste Mal von einem Magier zurück in die Zukunft geschickt werden, sollten wir uns vielleicht besser absprechen." Baby hörte zu und seufzte still. Ryos Stimme zu hören beruhigte ihn. "...was meinst du mit absprechen?" fragte er ein paar Sekunden nachdem Ryo verstummt war. "Na ja... wir sind alle mehr oder weniger an unterschiedlichen Orten gelandet. Sonst sind wir nach solchen....Ausflügen...immer zusammen. Fühlt sich jetzt irgendwie ein bisschen merkwürdig an, dass einer fehlt." Ryo runzelte die Stirn. Wo kam diese offen ausgesprochene Gefühlsehrlichkeit denn jetzt her? "Oh...." Baby räusperte sich mit deutlicher Verlegenheit in der Stimme. "Tut mir leid ich ähm dachte an zuhause.... ähm... ich bin nicht in deiner Wohnung geblieben!" klar wollte Ryo nicht,. dass jemand in seiner Wohnung war wenn er nicht zuhause war. "Was??" Ryo war verwirrt. "Warum nicht?" "Ich... naja ihr seid ja nicht da und es ist deine Wohnung... ich fühl mich wie ein Einbrecher..." Ryo seufzte. "Jiro das ist doch Quatsch... du bist doch längst kein Fremder mehr in dieser Wohnung." "Also....ich ähm...." er wusste ganz offensichtlich nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. "...hat Kaede sich erinnert?" Ryo schloss kurz die Augen und strich sich mit den Fingerspitzen seiner freien Hand über die Stirn. "Nein...bis jetzt nicht...zum Glück!" Er biss sich kurz auf die Lippe. "Hör zu...Tenshi will natürlich morgen noch nicht zurück nach Tokyo fahren. Es war ja geplant, dass er das ganze Wochenende mit Kaede hier bleibt. Jin und ich haben nichts dagegen, auch noch hier zu bleiben. Und selbst wenn...Tenshi hätte uns eh nicht zurückfahren lassen. Willst du nicht auch noch nach Kyoto kommen?" "Ja!" platzte Baby heraus, dann räusperte er sich. "Ähm ja natürlich, das wäre schön glaube ich... ähm... ich muss aber.... ja okay. Ich weiß noch nicht wann ich ankomme, aber ich komme morgen." "Okay, dann pass auf, falls du es heute noch zurück ins Apartment schaffst, in meinem Zimmer in der oberen Schublade der Kommode ist eine Kreditkarte und noch etwas Bargeld. Du kannst beides nehmen, mit dem Taxi zum Bahnhof fahren und mit der Kreditkarte die Fahrkarte kaufen. Schreib mir, wenn du weißt, wann du in Kyoto ankommst, dann hole ich dich vom Bahnhof ab. Falls du es heute nicht mehr ins Apartment schaffst, kannst du dir die Sachen gerne auch morgen holen!" Er hielt kurz inne. "Und falls du es heute schaffst, dann bleib bitte da und nimm dir was du brauchst, ja?" fügte er hinzu und konnte den leicht besorgten Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. "Ich meld mich, wenn ich absehen kann, wann ich ankomme... wird sicher spät werden. Schreibst du mir, wo ihr seid?" Ryo schwieg ein paar Augenblicke und atmete leise einmal tief ein und aus. "Ja...klar mache ich." sagte er leise. "Okay....ähm...grüß die anderen von mir ja?" er klang zögerlich und unsicher. Ryo nickte. Dann viel ihm ein, dass Jiro das ja nicht sehen konnte. "Eh..ja natürlich! Mache ich. Dann sehen wir uns morgen." "Gut bis morgen... passt... auf euch auf ja?" Er lächelte kopfschüttelnd. "Ja wir passen auf uns auf. Sie werden sich sehr freuen, wenn sie hören, das du morgen kommst. Pass du auch auf dich auf." fügte er noch hinzu. Baby schwieg einen Moment, dann seufzte er leise. "Okay...machts gut!" dann legte er schnell auf. Ryo steckte sein Handy zurück in die Hosentasche und zündete sich noch eine Zigarette an. Manchmal war er froh, dass er gezwungen war zu schlafen, wenn die Sonne aufging. Denn heute hätte er sicher kein Auge zugemacht. ---------- Jiro schrieb Ryo eine Nachricht, als er gegen halb vier der nächsten Nacht endlich in Kyoto gelandet war. Er war erschöpft und lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben dem Eingang zum Bahnhof. Er hatte Tenshi versprochen, Ryo zu erlauben ihn abzuholen, auch wenn es ihm nicht passte. Als Ryo Jiros Nachricht erhielt, machte er sich sofort auf den Weg. Hijikata hatte ihm ein Auto besorgt, mit dem er zum Bahnhof fahren konnte. Dieser Typ war unglaublich. Brauchte man etwas, besorgte er es. Meistens ohne Fragen zu stellen. Ryo war sich nicht sicher, ob er das bewundernswert oder gruselig finden sollte. Am Bahnhof angekommen, sah er Jiro schon von Weitem. Es war um diese Uhrzeit nicht besonders viel los. Er hielt direkt vor ihm an der Straße, ließ das Fenster runter und rief ihn. Baby lächelte und joggte zum Wagen, dann stieg er ein. "Hi..." grüßte er etwas unsicher, und zog die Wagentür hinter sich zu. "Hey. Wie gehts dir? Wie war die Reise?" grüßte Ryo Jiro und fuhr los. Baby seufzte und kuschelte sich etwas in den Sitz. "Ereignislos..." "Kann ja auch mal schön sein." sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Dann biss er sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. "Was...machen deine Verletzungen?" "Fast verheilt." unwillkürlich strich er sich über die Brust. Ryo sah die Bewegung im Augenwinkel und er konnte nicht vermeiden, dass die Wut, die er versucht hatte zu unterdrücken wieder aufloderte. "Gut." sagte er knapper und schnippischer, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Dann seufzte er. "Tut mir leid Jiro...das sollte nicht so rüberkommen, wie...also...ich...." er atmete tief durch. "Warum hast du mich weggestoßen?" "...ist komisch dass ihr mich alle Jiro nennt..." er seufzte leise und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. Es war nicht mehr so glatt wie gestern... "Was meinst du?" "Ich meine den letzten Kampf gestern. Gegen diesen weißäugigen Blödmann. Warum...hast du mich weggestoßen?" "Was denkst du denn, warum ich das gemacht habe?" er seufzte leise. "Es tut mir leid, Ryo... ich dachte er... ich war nicht sicher ob er wirklich unser Gegner ist und er war ein Mensch, ich dachte..." "Ja und ich habe auch verstanden, dass du dir nicht sicher warst, ob er unser Gegner ist. Deshalb habe ich ihn ja auch erst mal nicht angegriffen. Aber als er mich dann angegriffen und verletzt hat, war klar, dass er unser Gegner ist. Und ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum du mich dann...ich weiß, dass ich mit dem Schwert keine große Hilfe bin. Aber zu zweit...hätten wir das doch sicher irgendwie...relativ unverletzt...geschafft." "Er hat dich verletzt. Und das nur, weil ich wollte, dass du wartest... war meine Schuld und es tut mir leid. Ich hatte nur Angst dass er... ähm..." Baby sah aus dem Fenster und schluckte ein paar Mal. "...tut mir leid." "Weist du...während der ganzen Zeit, an der wir an diesem Ort waren...in der Vergangenheit, hast du ständig all deine Energie gegeben, um andere zu Heilen, um Blut für Kaede zu machen, um zu kämpfen. Ständig musstest du Blut aus den ungewohntesten Quellen nehmen. Du hast es von Tieren genommen und...sogar..." Ryo seufzte kurz. "....ich kann mir nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen, wie schlimm die Situation für dich gewesen sein musste, in dieses...Bordell zu gehen. Und die ganze Zeit konnte ich dir nicht helfen...ich wusste einfach nicht wie...das hat mich...und dann, beim letzten Kampf...hatte ich mal die Möglichkeit dir zu helfen. Auch wenn ich kein guter Kämpfer bin... Und ich respektiere, dass du erst mal abschätzen wolltest, ob er wirklich unser Gegner war. Das ist doch eine deiner guten Eigenschaften und die mag ich doch auch. Und du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass er mich verletzt hat. Aber... endlich hätte ich dir mal helfen können...aber du hast mich weggestoßen. Und das einzige, was ich tun konnte, war dabei zuzusehen, wie dieser..." Ryos Hände verkrampften sich um das Lenkrad "...weißäugige Mistkerl dir sein Schert zwischen die Rippen..." in Ryos Brust flammte erneut die Wut auf. Aber sie richtete sich mehr gegen Shige. Baby wurde in seinem Sitz scheinbar immer kleiner. Er drehte den Kopf völlig zur Seite, weg von Ryo, damit er nicht sah, dass er weinte. Was sollte er dazu sagen... Eine ganze Zeit lang sagte Ryo nichts. "Mach das..bitte nie wieder..." sagte er leise nach einer Weile. "Sich zu irren ist absolut kein Problem. Das...passiert jedem. Und ich bin auf keinen Fall sauer deswegen. Aber...ich könnte nicht damit leben, wenn du....wenn dieser Kerl dich..." Ryo schluckte. "...weil ich euch alle...wirklich...brauche." fügte er sehr leise hinzu und konnte im selben Augenblick nicht fassen, dass er das grade wirklich zugegeben hatte. Baby schniefte leise und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Jedes Wort schnitt ihm tief ins Herz. "...wann..." er musste sich räuspern. "Wann sind wir da?" Ryo schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. Beim Klang von Jiros Stimme überrollte ihn das schlechte Gewissen. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. "Jetzt." sagte er, parkte das Auto am Straßenrand vor dem Haus, in dem sie schliefen. Er zog den Schlüssel ab und legte ihn in Jiros Schoß. "Tut mir leid Jiro. Ich bin ein Vollidiot." Er stieg aus, ging schnellen Schrittes die Straße runter und bog in die nächste Seitenstraße ein. Warum hatte er nicht einfach seine Schnauze gehalten? Er hatte das alles zu nah an sich herangelassen. Das hatte er jetzt davon.. Baby starrte ihm nach. Dann stieg er aus und folgte ihm langsam. Von der Seitenstraße aus bog Ryo in eine noch kleinere Gasse ab. Dann blieb er stehen. In seinem Inneren war alles so durcheinander und er versuchte das Chaos mit tiefen Atemzügen zu beseitigen. Aber so richtig gelang ihm das nicht. "Ryo?" rief Baby als er ihn aus dem Blick verlor. Jiros Stimme ganz in seiner Nähe ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Sein erster Impuls war, sich tiefer in die Gasse zu verdrücken. Doch er hielt inne. Er konnte nicht erst Jiro solche Sachen an den Kopf werfen und dann einfach abhauen. Langsam trat er aus der Gasse. Jiro war schon ein paar Meter an der Gasse vorbei gelaufen. „Jiro... ich bin hier...“ rief er ihm hinterher. Baby blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Ryo um. Außer ihnen war niemand in der Nähe. Er ging langsam auf ihn zu und hielt ihm den Schlüssel him. "Äh... ich kann nicht Auto fahren und...." er zuckte mit den Schultern. "...danke, dass du mich abgeholt hast." er gab sich Mühe, ihn anzulächeln. "...und ähm... ich hab dich weg gestoßen weil... nicht wel cih finde, dass du nicht kämpfen kannst. Im Gegenteil, du bist immer so.... stark. Und weißt immer genau, wann du was machen musst, und du bist so wahnsinnig mutig! Um ehrlich zu sein bewundere ich das. Sehr..." er schaffte es endlich, aufrichtig zu lächeln. "Ich hab nicht nachgedacht und nur gemacht, was sich richtig angefühlt hat, und das war eben, dich außer Gefahr zu bringen. Weil... weil ich weiß, dass wir dir wichtig sind. Ich glaube, wir sind einander alle sehr wichtig. Also passen wir aufeinander auf, oder?" Ryo senkte den Blick. „Ich...habe mir eigentlich schon gedacht, dass das der Grund war, warum du mich weggestoßen hast. Ich hätte es umgekehrt wahrscheinlich genauso gemacht. Nur...in diesem Moment...hat mich das irgendwie...wütend gemacht weil...ich kam mir die ganze Zeit so nutzlos vor und der Typ hat dich voll erwischt. Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit ob ich das hätte verhindern können...wahrscheinlich nicht...“ Er sah Jiro wieder an. „Und natürlich passen wir aufeinander auf! Tut mir leid..ich wollte dir keinen Vorwurf machen, aber ich hatte das Gefühl ich platze, wenn ich es nicht loswerde.“ murmelte Ryo und senkte wieder den Blick. Baby seufzte laut, trat dann auf Ryo zu und boxte ihn freundschaftlich in die Brust. "So viel Selbstbeherrschung ist ungewohnt bei dir, Ryo!" er lachte leise. "Sehen wir zu, dass sowas nie wieder passiert, okay?" Ryo lachte kurz. „Okay.“ sagte er und rieb sich kurz aus Reflex über die Brust. „Komm, wie gehen zurück, sonst machen sich die Anderen sorgen.“ Nach ein paar Schritten sah er Jiro an. „Darf ich dich was fragen?“ "Klar." er lächelte ihn an. „Wie kommst du an den Spitznamen Baby?“ Baby zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste ihn dann an. "Meine Ex hat mich so genannt...." er zwinkerte. "Ne Quatsch. In der Grundschule haben sie mich schon so genannt." er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Okay...warum?“ "Weil wir in Bio gelernt haben, dass westliche Babys immer mit blauen Augen geboren werden, die nachher machmal dunkler werden und so. Naja weil meine immer noch blau sind haben die Kinder sozusagen geschlussfolgert, dass ich ein Baby bin oder so!" er lachte wieder. "Die Lehrer haben es auch gesagt, und irgendwie.... nur meine Großeltern haben mich Jiro genannt." Ryo blieb stehen und sah Jiro entgeistert an. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das okay finden sollte. Er öffnete den Mund um Jiro zu sagen, das er das von seinen Mitschülern und Lehrern nicht besonders nett fand, entschied sich dann aber anders. „Okay...und...du hast nichts dagegen, wenn man dich so nennt?“ "Es ist einfacher. Das akzeptieren alle. Wenn ich mich mit meinem richtigen Namen vorstelle, fragen immer alle gleich, warum ich einen japanischen Namen habe." er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Naja, die Antwort darauf ist ganz einfach: weil du Japaner bist! Nur weil du “anders aussiehst“ heißt das ja nicht, das du dich anders fühlst. Und was andere denken zählt meiner Meinung nach nicht. Wichtig ist, was du empfindest.“ sagte Ryo zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und ging weiter. „Ich weiß.“ antwortete Baby nur ruhig. Sie waren am Auto angekommen und Ryo steuerte den Eingang des Hauses an. Bevor er rein ging drehte er sich noch einmal zu Jiro um. „Wenn du natürlich mit deinem Spitznamen angesprochen werden möchtest, akzeptiere ich das. Aber...ich persönlich finde Jiro schöner. Der Name passt zu dir.“ er lächelte kurz und betrat dann das Haus. Jiro sagte nichts. Er folgte Ryo einfach in das Haus.